


On the Case

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #77: Ron’s Birthday, Crying, Orange.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On the Case

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #77: Ron’s Birthday, Crying, Orange.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

On the Case

~

Harry woke slowly, nose pressed to Severus’ skin. He inhaled, the scent of herbs and warm male flooding his senses. He nuzzled Severus’ jaw. _I’ll never get tired of waking up like this._

“You’re affectionate this morning,” Severus murmured. 

Smiling, Harry shifted. “I’m in a good mood.” 

“Hm, I wonder why?” Severus’ self-satisfied smirk proclaimed he knew very well why, although, given the way he’d made Harry practically cry with pleasure the night before, Harry couldn’t blame him for feeling smug. Severus sobered. “So, tonight’s the ball, are you ready?” 

Harry sighed. They’d spent all week preparing, yet he was still worried about putting Severus in potential danger. “Not really. But we have to do it anyway.” He sat up. “We’d better get ready. Is there any more of that orange juice?” 

“There is.” Severus hummed. “I’ll make breakfast while you shower.”

They’d worked out a morning schedule in the weeks Harry’d been living there, quickly discovering that they couldn’t shower together or Harry would be late. Nodding, Harry kissed him before slipping out of bed and moving towards the bathroom. 

Minutes later he was in the kitchen, eating, while Severus took his turn getting ready. When he emerged, clad in formal robes, Harry bit back a moan of lust. “You look fantastic.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I recognise that look. We don’t have time.” 

“I know.” Harry stood, coming around the table. “But later?” 

Leaning in, Severus kissed him. “Indeed,” he agreed, eyes glittering. 

The team was waiting when they got to the Ministry. The plan was to have their masks applied in the DMLE offices, going from there to the ball, which was being held in a specially created space next to the Atrium. 

As Severus got some last-minute instructions from Robards, Harry found Ron. “Are you ready?” Ron asked. 

Harry shook his head. “Not really.” He glanced at Severus. “I’m worried.” 

“For Snape?” Ron snorted. “He’s been a spy since before we were born.” 

“True.” Harry smiled. “You seem excited.” 

“It’s my last case.” Ron grinned. “It feels like my birthday.” 

“Right.” Harry clapped him on the shoulder. “Let’s make sure you go out with a bang, then, yeah?” 

Ron nodded. “Brilliant.” 

~


End file.
